dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Arrakeen conservatory
The Arrakeen Conservatory was built on the roof of the government mansion at Arrakeen/DE. Description It was concealed with a palm lock on the oval outer door. Filter glass converted the harsh, white sunlight of Canopus into a softer yellow light source. The luxurious private haven was about 10m2 and every available space in the was crowded with exotic wet-climate plants, mostly dwarf varieties kept in pots or severely pruned: mimosa; a flowering quince; dwarf cypresses and cedars; sondagi (the fern tulip of Tupali); a green-blossomed pleniscenta (grown for its rich fragrance); a green-and-white-striped Akarso (from Sikun); false orchids; a golden kowhai; flowering fogwood (from Ecaz/DE); giant mosses and broad-leaved aspidistras; fabulous roses notable for their varieties (pink, white, blue, variegated). In the center was a small low fountain with fluted lips. Its amount of water could support about 1000 Fremen/DE but it was "wasted" to the plants. A simple clock-set servok with pipe and hose arms distributed water among the fern trees and rubber plants. An elaborate robotic mulcher and dresser performed automatic gardening routines; its design was well outside the Butlerian limits, and it was programmed to remain concealed within the wall when humans were present. History It was constructed by governor Tsimpo as a bridal present to his 4rth wife, Hawtina (who was from the water planet Humidis). The room was anathema to the Fremen for its wasting of precious water as a status symbol, and called it "weirding room" — fit only for witches. The head housekeeper Shadout Mapes/DE regarded the room with loathing. The chatelaine Lady Margot Fenring/DE, left a warning message to her Bene Gesserit/DE sister in this private room. Jessica Atreides/DE found a note which cryptically directed her to a hidden message on the undersurface of a fan leaf overhanging the table. The warning could not prevent the hunter-seeker attack on Paul Atreides/DE, but the fountain shorted out its motor. The note also warned her of the danger of overindulgence when being near something desirable. Duke Leto Atreides/DE terminated the grossly humiliating custom of water slopping at government dinners, but when the water-shipper Lingar Bewt challenged him to extend the principle to the conservatory, Jessica responded that they intend to keep it in trust for the people, dreaming that someday the climate of Arrakis/DE may be changed sufficiently to grow such plants anywhere in the open. This response impressed Liet-Kynes/DE since this exactly was his dream, and asked her directly whether she brought "the shortening of the way" and changed his attitude. After Paul and Jessica reoccupied the Arrakeen house Jessica went to the "weirding room" longing for Caladan/DE. Stilgar/DE responded irreverently, having become a creature of the Lisan al-Gaib, the Giver of Water. Their awe at the idea of duplicating the conditions of the conservatory over a whole planet sprang forth. Liet Kynes also said that growth must be treated with care or else can produce unfavorable conditions. When the Fremen were packed into the conservatory, that was genocidal dynamite as they didn't understand the danger of the rapid fulfillment of Liet-Kynes' dream, resulting to their destruction. During Fremen Jihad/DE Paul sent them offplanet to goggle at rivers, lakes, oceans and jungles — and then to seek their reduplication on Arrakis. Arrakis had become itself a larger wet-planet conservatory. category:Arrakis Category:Buildings